


City Lights——Betcha&Diamond

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: CITY Lights边兴系列文第三篇这篇中的Diamond部分因为开车车，不是非常贴合歌词建议配合食用，当然有兴趣的可以找一下贴合点*R16*逆年龄差





	City Lights——Betcha&Diamond

3.【betcha】   
边伯贤盯上那个酒吧舞者也不过五天，看他跳了两场舞，第一眼就连魂儿都给勾了去。  
那人甩甩刘海梢上的汗水，吧台边暖金色的光抚过他蜜桃般粉色的发，手边堆满了别人邀的酒。他身后有一群人虎视眈眈地盯着，他却全然没有一点自觉，指尖轻盈地拂过杯口，最终落在一杯琥珀色的蜂蜜气泡水上。  
他挑了挑眉尖，抬眼看酒保。  
“喏，那边。唯一没想灌倒你的人。”酒保手里晃着酒，下巴一点边伯贤，“看了你好几天。”  
边伯贤也愣住了，手里的蓝色玛格丽特停止了晃动，潋滟着动荡的光。  
那人看过来，一笑，两个甜蜜的酒窝儿，一时间纯澈得令人发指。  
突然后面有人拉住了他，借着身高把他困在吧台边，把手里的酒递过去：“成年人的地方，怎么能来喝气泡水？你不讨厌喝酒吧？”  
“并不讨厌。”他回答，垂下漂亮的双眸，声音里仿佛有薄荷鸡尾酒中碰撞的碎冰。  
男人的脸越靠越近，挑衅地瞟了一眼边伯贤。  
边伯贤抿了抿唇，却忍不住偷偷抬眼看。他恨自己的嘴笨，恨自己迟钝，就连走过去拉住他的手也不敢。  
“只是今天我喜欢甜的气泡水。”  
跳舞的男人拨开拦着的手，迈着从容的步子走过来，轻轻和边伯贤碰杯。  
他明明连睫毛膏也不涂的，怎么睫羽上也染得点点星光。  
“我叫张艺兴，你呢？”他问，而后笑了起来，“碰了我的杯，今晚就不能找别的人玩了哦？”  
男人的自私有时候叫人咂舌，但怎么巧得很，偏偏魅力四射得让人移不开眼。

张艺兴约了边伯贤，要蹭他的摩托车去酒吧上班。  
“在这之前，”他喝了一口蜂蜜气泡水，唇上盈盈一层薄红，“不出去玩玩嘛？吃个甜品什么的。”他小孩子气地咯咯直笑，凑到边伯贤耳边吹气，“我家附近有一家游艺城哦？”  
“后天吧？”他提议，随手扯了扯身上的衣服，蛇纹V领，敞开的领口直到上腹，隐隐约约露出点漂亮的肌肉，和他迷惑性的外表实在是截然不同的反差美感，“后天早上九点，等我。”  
他问酒保要了支笔，把地址和手机号写在边伯贤摊开的手心里，细白的手指拢起他的手，小猫似的挠他手背。  
“你可不准爽约呀，要做我一天的专属司机的。”

牵挂一个人的感觉真的叫做心神动荡。  
第二天边伯贤早上煎蛋的时候差点糊了，泡个泡面水加多了，魂不守舍的，满脑子都是昨夜的旖旎梦境。  
一整天，手上该做的工作草草上交了，脑子里忙着思念张艺兴。  
他看张艺兴台上跳舞的时候选些不算热烈的舞蹈，偏偏节奏暧昧迷离，他的动作也跟着节制却诱惑。扭动的腰胯间满是性暗示，汗水滑过脸颊，他咬着唇笑，荷尔蒙入侵在场每一个人。  
下了台粘人功夫不浅，倒像是只小狐狸。在你身边灵活地蹭来蹭去，只给你碰一碰他蓬松的尾巴，一双灵动的眸子狡黠却可爱。  
小狐狸现在在哪里呀？午饭吃的什么？还是贪嘴地吃了很多零食呀？  
肯定爱吃糖，不然怎么一凑过来，整个人都甜甜的。  
哎呀，怎么满脑子都是这个漂亮的小狐狸。  
不知道小狐狸脸上泛起潮红，眼角含着泪，软软糯糯要人抱的样子是不是和梦里一样可爱？

边伯贤如约来到张艺兴指定的蛋糕店门口，抱着头盔，单脚撑地稳住摩托车。远远就看见一个粉毛的小可爱跑过来，嘴上还有一点点牛奶渍，看的人心上一痒。  
他今天干干净净的，看着清纯得很。  
一件中袖白衬衫，一条浅蓝色牛仔裤，银白色小球排列装饰的皮带束得恰好，显得他肩宽腰细屁股翘，宽大的外套遮一遮倒更引人遐想。那外套花花绿绿，衬得他奶白奶白的，减龄又可爱。  
阳光那么明媚，抵不过眼前人笑一笑更醉人。  
“陪我进去买块蛋糕呀？”他伸出手在发愣的边伯贤眼前晃一晃，“你不理我，我可走了。”  
边伯贤反手一拽，拉下了露出五指的手套，搭着张艺兴手背，从他指缝间溜进去：“专属司机怎么会让你走呢？”  
买了块抹茶，买了块草莓，张艺兴和边伯贤面对面坐在靠窗的位置。  
张艺兴举着把小叉子，开心地两个盘子来回戳，鼓着脸颊咀嚼的样子像极了小兔儿。  
“介个抹茶好次，草莓的我是第一次尝，酸酸甜甜的，也好次！”  
边伯贤尝了两口，看到张艺兴喜欢干脆把盘子推过去。埋头苦吃的小兔儿亮晶晶的眼神看着他，叉了一块送到他唇边。  
“伯贤也吃啊。好吃的东西，就是要跟喜欢的人一起分享才对。”  
“你喜欢就吃啊，以后想吃了我就来给你买。”边伯贤故意咬住他的叉子不放，他给闹得嘟起嘴，一把抢过边伯贤的叉子来用。  
他把奶油蹭到嘴角边上，边伯贤伸手帮他擦掉。指腹揉过他丰润的下唇，往一旁轻轻抹去奶油。他还浑然不觉自己有多有诱人，伸出舌头舔舔唇角，眼瞳映着光看着边伯贤，睫毛忽闪忽闪的。  
就好像是在问“喜欢我吗”这样的问题。  
当然了。  
喜欢啊。  
喜欢到想要独占你，让你做我命中注定的唯一。  
喜欢到想和你十指相扣，面对世界也敢大声宣誓我属于你。

游艺城里都是些老把戏，是个把妹的好地方。  
这里随处可见刚过成年的男孩子带着心仪的女生停在娃娃机前，勾肩搭背的哥们玩着操作台式的双人搏击，跳舞机上扭动的女孩甩起外套吸引众人目光。  
“去玩什么呢？”张艺兴皱着小脸思考了一会儿，看看边伯贤，“你说呢...?”  
“什么都行啊。”边伯贤随手一指有双人空位的视感狙击，“去吗？”  
他玩这个一把好手，带着张艺兴轻轻松松通关。那人顶着一头粉毛，小孩儿似的扔下枪扑过来抱着他手臂晃。  
我第一次赢呢，他说，我第一次和你玩就赢了。  
“我宣布以后玩游戏一号队友的位置就属于你啦！”  
而后看见跳舞机上的女孩走下来，就扯着边伯贤过去。  
“来嘛来嘛，就当和我一起热身了。”  
他们脚下的按键随着每一次完美的落点闪烁着，张艺兴跟着屏幕人物稍显僵硬的动作肆意地跳着，转过头冲边伯贤笑。  
他不在意跳舞机给了自己多少分，只是在女孩子们上来缠住自己之前拉着边伯贤逃跑了。  
“我跳得怎么样我自己知道，才不是用来给跳舞机打分的。”他骄傲地说，眼中满是自信的光，“今晚你会留在酒吧吗？”  
只要看我，看我一个人。  
“我当然会。”边伯贤笑，跨上摩托车，等张艺兴坐到自己背后时把头盔递给他，“只看你一个人。”

摩托车兜风——这也是俘获情人的好方法。张艺兴的外套被风吹得鼓鼓囊囊的，在边伯贤身后哗哗作响。  
隔壁飚过一辆改装摩托，驾驶的男生笑得很桀骜，女孩子却坐在他身前，前座那么一点点狭小的空间里。  
一阵风似的过去，张艺兴只听见了那男生的一句话和女孩子不矜持的咯咯笑声。  
他说：“不是故意的，只是开快了我就会往前滑。”  
边伯贤很明显也听到了，噗嗤一笑，心里想着不知道这是什么时候玩的把戏，对乖乖女不管用，对那些心存旖念的小家伙倒是十分有效。  
背后的张艺兴把手环上他的腰间，凑过来问他笑什么。  
胸膛与后背瞬间贴近了，心跳隔着两层骨肉撞在一起。  
边伯贤手上一顿，摩托车也跟着一滞。  
张艺兴的手顺势掉到了他大腿根部。  
“我不是故意的，”他的声音听起来十分愉悦，又是狎昵又是调笑，“只是，你看——手滑了嘛。”  
早就不是小孩子了，这点心思谁还能不懂呢？  
谁都不必说出口了。

到了酒吧张艺兴替边伯贤要了一杯气泡水，义正言辞地说你还要开车不能喝酒。  
“开车送我还敢喝酒？”他威胁地扬起拳头，而后想起边伯贤似乎还是个打架的一流高手，又气鼓鼓地放下手，“不准走，等我跳完舞下来找你。”  
什么叫台上台下判若两人，张艺兴就是最正确的典范。  
一身黑白水墨纹的丝绸衬衫，头顶上蓝紫色的光打下来，染透了他的发色，照亮了他的双眼——他是一片浮沉的海啊。  
台下说几分可爱丝毫不过，但现在，连音乐都没有响起，他只是站在那里，就恍然间勾走多少心魂。  
听到节奏的一瞬间，他抬起头，准确地寻到边伯贤，冲他笑了笑。  
“看我。”他轻轻对边伯贤说。  
看他白皙的指尖攀着泛着光的衣料游走在自己胸口腰腹，故意扭着腰，手指顺着一排纽扣滑下去。  
看他扯动衣角，露出劲瘦的腰腹，往下露出漂亮的人鱼线，一转过身便是腰臀勾人的弧度。  
看他滑跪在地上，向后一仰身，刘海甩开了些，露出带着蓝色美瞳媚气天成的眼，斜斜一下望过来，勾得人邪火上涌。  
还不够。  
还不够。  
还不够。  
你可以做到的不止这点，你可以展现的不止这点。  
你该让所有人叹为观止。  
他膝盖撑地的姿势松懈下来，双手向前去，像只伸展着身体的猫，偏过头，从臂弯里瞄着人笑，眼尾的妆被汗水一花，是灯下的妖精。  
调皮地翘起一条腿，把人的视线从他流畅的线条凝聚到某一点上，而后耸动着腰胯，引得人们阵阵尖叫。  
他很满足似的，挑着一边的嘴角笑着，口中泄出几声喘息，翻了身过去有力地撑起了自己。  
女人们被撩拨得满面潮红，磨蹭着双腿，恨不得自己是委于他身下，骑在他胯上的那一个。  
不过身为男人好像更糟糕一点。边伯贤听着旁边连连爆出的粗口，心里默默赞同那人说的话。  
“这搁谁那儿能忍得了？这小妖精一扭腰，有点意思的都能硬。”  
啊，男人嘛。  
张艺兴已经下了台准备走过来，边伯贤也失去了逃跑的机会，只能无奈地吹了个口哨。  
没办法，我先硬为敬了。

本来有一群从头到脚写满了“饥渴”的荷尔蒙散发者想和他搭上话，奈何人家下了台理也不理人，直直冲着吧台边坐着的人走过去。  
“怎么样？”他明知故问，“我跳舞还过得去吧？”  
他拿过边伯贤的酒杯，抵在唇边不急着喝，只慢慢转动着，透明的杯沿蹂躏着他绯红的唇。  
整整一圈，他终于停下手，抿了一口，唇上水光淋漓。  
“比几年前那个不会跳舞的小家伙是不是好很多？”  
现在我配得上你了吗？  
边伯贤恍然想起大学时候是有个传闻说舞蹈社有人想追自己，奈何几年下来都没有被坐实过，也就没当回事儿。  
“......是你啊。”他笑出声儿来，“好了不是一点点啊。”  
看来还是命中注定的。  
注定我遇见你，注定你属于我。  
对此坚信不疑。

众目睽睽之下，被觊觎着的小舞者揪着边伯贤的衣领往他唇上不客气地咬了一口，命令他送自己回家。  
“这好像不太行啊。”他笑得一脸痞子样，“我们可能要先解决一下眼前的大问题。”  
边伯贤的目光放肆地向自己下腹飘来，张艺兴就会意了。  
单手揽过他的脖颈，凑到他耳边呵气，另一只手顺着他腰侧一点一点滑下去。  
他说：“好巧哦，我和你一样。”

所以来吧，接下来的时间——只属于我，只看着我——  
理所当然。直到天亮。

【diamond】  
张艺兴拉着边伯贤穿过人潮，到楼梯间的转角就开始急不可耐地接吻。  
暗处里看他漂亮的双眼仍然闪着光，眼尾处拉长的眼线轻佻又暧昧。  
边伯贤把他抵在绒面的墙上，一只手垫在他脑后，另一只手肆意在他腰线上游走。这小家伙大概是怕痒，被摸了两把就腰身一软，让他将膝盖卡进双腿之间。  
他柔软红润的双唇微微张开，舌尖探出来生涩地回应着吻他的人，唇齿之间因为那人的膝盖磨蹭着敏感的大腿根而泄露轻喘。  
一吻终了，张艺兴整个人都坐在边伯贤膝盖上，手挂在他腰上，整张脸埋进他肩窝，耳朵根都红透了。  
他们抱得很紧，因此边伯贤清楚感受到了怀中人心跳一下一下的震动，那么急促、渴望，是陷入爱河的心如鼓擂。  
“......你第一次？”边伯贤觉得他可爱，轻轻搓他耳垂，指尖一片滚烫。  
“唔......”边伯贤的膝盖恰巧顶在他敏感处，还不知轻重地向上磨蹭着，张艺兴咬着牙掐他后腰，“是啊，你还不满意了？”  
他一偏转过头，鼻尖和边伯贤的脖颈蹭在一起，小狐狸眼珠一转，脸上浮起狡黠的笑意。  
怀里的张艺兴突然乖巧地没了动静，边伯贤刚想开口询问，却感受到那人一截柔软湿滑的舌尖灵巧地在颈侧跳动的血管上画着圈。肩膀向后一缩，又比自己矮下去一截，小猫咪似的舔着自己的喉结。  
先是舌尖画着圈的挑逗，再是双唇含吮着亲吻，温热的触感化作热流涌向下身。边伯贤头皮一阵发麻，警告地叫了一声张艺兴。  
小家伙退出来一些，抬眼看他，一双眸子波光潋滟，盈盈的上目线让人一看就想把他吞吃入腹，偏偏还毫无自觉地伸出舌头舔过唇面，像只偷了腥的猫。  
看着他一派无辜的样子，边伯贤真是给他气笑了，当即把他拉起来扣在臂弯里，跌跌撞撞地走向楼上：“你要在哪间房？”  
“我在这过夜都住十号......唔......”  
他刚刚站定了从兜里掏出钥匙，隔壁房间就传来十足风尘的呻吟。一转头，边伯贤正似笑非笑地看着他，挑挑眉尖。  
“你平常，就听着别人叫床声睡？”他站到张艺兴身后，握住他颤抖的手打开门，“不会做春梦吗？嗯？梦到自己被别的男人操到哭着射出来......”  
这话一出他自己都吃醋，哼了一声踹上门，钥匙往台上一扔，又和张艺兴纠缠在一起，双双跌落床上。  
他们互相解开对方的衬衫扣子，急促地喘息着。边伯贤手指灵巧地一挑一拉，就把张艺兴腰上充当腰带的绸带抽了出来，裤腰和他腰身之间空了一截，诱惑着他把手伸进去探寻。

从衣冠整齐到赤裸相对左不过几分钟，张艺兴双腿挂在边伯贤腰上，红着脸不愿看他。  
“放松点。”边伯贤手上沾满了润滑剂，看张艺兴紧紧揪着床单的样子失笑，“你越紧张越痛。”  
......这人怎么这样！张艺兴依言闭眼，好像只要不看他就不会害羞。  
边伯贤小心翼翼给他做扩张，空出来的一只手来回抚摸着他柔软的腿根，不时握住他半勃的性器套弄几下。小狐狸在这时候生涩可爱得很，脸上泛着潮红，紧紧咬着下唇，只从鼻腔挤出几声撒娇似的哼哼。被手指蹭到敏感点上时忍不住腰身一弹，穴肉紧紧绞住边伯贤的手指，被轻轻玩弄几下，就带着哭腔向边伯贤伸出手，关节铺着一层粉霞，向人讨取亲吻。  
明明房间都没开灯，可他这幅样子真的比钻石都要闪耀。  
顾忌着怕弄疼了他，边伯贤只得强忍欲望耐心地哄着，等最后小家伙允许他动的时候已经一身大汗淋漓，当即不客气地开始享用身下的美味。  
张艺兴被操得抽抽噎噎的，连哭的劲儿都快没了，只是底下的小嘴儿吃得越开心，他面上就越害羞，不停地亲吻着边伯贤，希望他把自己亲的喘不过气来，别再发出叫人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
他真的是第一次，甚至都不懂得在欲望到达顶峰的时候抚慰自己，把自己完完全全交给边伯贤掌控，被他按着大腿根射在腰窝儿里，跪在床上可怜兮兮回头看人的样子惑人得紧。  
激情过后的温存似乎是招他喜欢的环节，他窝在边伯贤怀里，小声告诉他自己在学校里第一次看见他演讲的时候就喜欢他了。  
“......我是舞蹈社的啊。”他委屈极了，“也确实想追你来着，但是那天不是你自己说的吗......你说你没玩够呢，谈什么恋爱，不管谁喜欢你你都不会答应的。”  
仔细一想好像确实有那么回事儿。边伯贤揉着怀里人的腰。但那时候是被一群女生纠缠得烦了，加之自己确实没有喜欢的人，才一时顺口说的，也不知道怎么被小家伙听了去还当真了。  
“再说了......你那时候连什么校花都不喜欢，又怎么会喜欢一个一点都不起眼的男生呢？”  
小家伙心思还挺多。边伯贤笑着问他：“你又没来试过，又怎么知道我不会喜欢你？难道我现在不是喜欢你喜欢到想吃掉你吗？”  
“你——！这不一样！”他鼓着脸颊，“你果然还是爱玩，你看，你来酒吧不就是来玩的吗......”  
“那你知道这点，还要来勾引我？”边伯贤撑起肩膀，好整以暇地看着他，“你故意的？”  
“怎么追你还分故意不故意的啊！”小家伙跟他急了，“我从那个时候就决定了——”  
“要做一个能让你喜欢的人。”  
要做一个你走出风月场可以当成归宿的人。  
话音未落，边伯贤已经凑上去吻住了他。  
“你做到了，张艺兴。”

接下来的事顺理成章，他们火热地接吻，抚慰着对方的欲望，直到隔壁的声音全部停止了，10号房间里的旖旎却还在继续。  
“肯定是你叫的太好听了，隔壁都不好意思了啊......”边伯贤调侃他，同时手上使力把他抱起来搂在怀里，性器在他温软的穴内进得更深，一下下进攻着他的敏感点，惹得他停不下口中的求饶与呻吟，眼泪直掉。  
“嗯...伯贤、伯贤......”张艺兴紧紧搂着边伯贤，挂在他身上，汽水音都被操散了、哭哑了，还是锲而不舍地同他撒娇，“我喜欢伯贤的......”  
“我也喜欢你。”他说，“好喜欢好喜欢。”

舞台上散发光芒的张艺兴，舞台下狡黠可爱的张艺兴，他怀里这个春水动荡的张艺兴。  
边伯贤都喜欢，一直喜欢。


End file.
